The Proposal
by madparty99
Summary: This is a Sheen story (Elizabeth Keen/ Alan Shore) fair warning. Prompt Based: A story with Whipped cream, and the setting is on a boat. After moving to Boston for her job, Elizabeth meets Alan Shore, the lead prosecutor on a case she must testify for. A few years later Alan reflects on a time they had spent together and how they are going to move forward.


"Denny, I'm getting married in the morning." Alan said nervously puffing on his cigar, sitting in his favorite chair, overlooking his favorite city, with one of his two favorite people.

"Yes. Which I'm still in shock over, and it's the fact you are getting married. I never pictured you to get remarried." Denny said honestly, glancing over to his best friend noticing that all his nervous ticks were going at the same time.

"I'm still in shock that she said yes to me of all people."

"I'm in shock at that too, why marry you when she could have had me?" Denny gave a full body chuckle before placing the cigar back to his lips. Alan was used to this sort of behavior from Denny, especially after years of being best friends with him, but every time Denny made a comment of the sort about Lizzie Alan just wanted to slap Denny and tell him shut up. Knocking Alan back into the real world and out of his inner musings Denny spoke again, "Do you think it will last… like forever?"

"I do. For the longest time when I woke up with her beside me, I kept wondering "Will this be the day she leaves me?" and every night as I laid my head on my pillow I wonder "Will she still be here tomorrow?" As I close my eyes every night I only think about her, her smile, the way her brown hair is splayed across my chest, how she laughs, the contours of her breasts, neck… The promise of love can be everything."

Denny stared at his friend in surprise at his words, in all the years they had known each other he has never her Alan say anything of the sort. "I never knew you to be such a romantic."

"Neither did I but Lizzie… she just does something to me that I can't explain. It feels like you're free falling with fireworks bursting around you, but it's also so much more…" Alan said dreamily.

"Alan, you never did tell me how you proposed to her."

Alan grinned widely, it was a funny story really but not one he ever really planned on sharing… but it was Denny and he told Denny everything. "So I took Liz out on my boat…"

"Alan! Where are you taking me?!" Liz laughed as he finished tying the blindfold around her head.

"It's a surprise."

Liz rolled her eyes, not that he could see it of course but just the same she did it anyways. "I hate surprises you know that."

"You'll like this one." Alan reached over the center arm rest in his BMW and linked his fingers with hers.

"Promise?" She gripped his fingers tighter.

"I promise."

Five more minutes of Liz asking questions trying to get any clues of where they were going with Alan giving up no information they were at the docks where his boat was. He had spent the entire day setting the boat up so it was absolutely perfect, everything had to be perfect.

He walked around the nose of the car to the passenger side to help her get out especially with the blindfold the last thing he needed was Liz to trip and fall.

"Are we at the beach?" Liz smiled as she smelt the sea salt air.

"Not quite."

Liz intertwined her fingers with his so he could lead her to wherever they were going.

"Let me take the blind fold off." Alan said, unknotting the material behind her head. "I brought you to my boat… I thought that we could take her out on the water for a bit."

"Okay." Liz rose up on her tippy toes and lightly placed her lips over his, only allowing them to give each other a small kiss otherwise everyone on the dock would get a free show.

Alan pushed his bottom lip out in a pout but understood why she didn't try to deepen it. "Let me get on first so I can help you." Alan climbed on the large boat with ease before extending his hand out to help her on.

Once on and used to the slight rocking motion of the boat he decided to show her around. "So obviously here is the top deck, and through that door is a couple of room… a kitchenette, a small bathroom and a bedroom. However I have a surprise down there that I don't want you to see just yet. I wanna be out in the water first."

"Aye aye captain." She joked and sat down in the seat right beside the driver seat.

A half hour and some really windblown hair later they arrived along the coast near a secluded beach, so they could drop the anchor without fear of being in the way of other boats.

"Can we go down now?" She grabbed his hand and looked up to him with her big blue puppy eyes.

"Yes we can." Alan lead her down the two steps and she was greeted with a bottle of her favorite strawberry wine, a bottle of whipped cream and an Alan Shore on his knee holding a small red velvety box.

"Oh. My. God." Liz said accenting every consonant, her eyes wide with shock, and a smile painted on her face.

"Lizzie?" Alan said beaming from ear to ear, "Will you marry me?"

"Alan…" She started and noticed his expression fall; _did he think she would say no_? "Yes… Yes!"

"Really? I was so scared you were going to say no, and then we would have to awkwardly go back to the port together and then I'm sure you would call a cab and I would have been all alone again and you want me to shut up and kiss you right?" Alan finally stood up and picked her up locking their lips together, the ring still in its closed box and in his hand. He placed her back down on the ground.

"Can I have my ring now?" Liz laughed still completely unaware of what the ring looks like.

"Yes, and I trust you completely but just please keep in mind…" He said while opening the box. "This was my grandmother's ring, and then my mother's, don't lose it."

"Okay sweetheart." Liz's eyes tracked his hand from the second his fingers curled lightly around the gold metal, slipping it around her thin fingers. "It fits perfectly!"

"You might not believe me but I didn't have it sized for you, I tried snooping around your house to find a ring but either you don't have any or are extremely amazing good at hiding them."

"I don't… didn't have any."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Why are you asking?"

His lips lightly pressed against hers, trying to savor the moment but Liz was having none of that she wanted more. Liz snaked her tongue out of her mouth and into his, with a moan she started to push them backwards to the small couch.

He pulled back gasping for air, "Grab the whipped cream and let's continue this upstairs…" Alan smirked and ran out and away from her. At this point he knew all of her buttons and little kinks and kinks she hadn't tried yet… one was whipped cream, and that just so happened to be his favorite however it wasn't something he did with just anyone. Because it was his favorite Alan was afraid he would be disappointed with his various partners…but Lizzie. She was perfect from the start, and Alan had been planning this… surprisingly from the very early stages of their relationship.

"Whipped cream?" Liz said staring at the bottle, nervous as hell. While yes she considered herself rather adventurous and willing to try almost anything with Alan the idea of a sticky sweet substance made her anxious.

Not wanting to chicken out on him now she bravely grabbed the can of compressed cream and sugar and walked up the stairs to the upper deck.

"I have to admit Alan while I am all open for this sort of stuff… the whipped cream makes me incredibly nervous. I hate being sticky." Her nose crinkled in a way of disgust.

"Oh trust me you will not be sticky especially when I'm done with you. Sopping wet most definitely, sticky no." He smirked.

"I would also like to point out its dusk and there can still be people…"

"Will you calm down? You are going to love it so just breathe and let me take your clothes off."

"Alan! Don't stop there! You left off at the best sounding part." Denny whined.

"I would normally tell you but this is special, she's special." Alan looked out over the concrete wall holding his glass of scotch.

"Could I get some details? You never tell me anything about her… I mean you're marrying her so she must be good but I've gotten nothing Alan for two years." He pouted more.

"Fine but not everything."

Alan finished removing all of her clothes and then she started to remove his. It was a routine of theirs after Liz had mentioned how unromantic it was to undress yourself, and she was right it is rather unromantic…

"Oh god I don't know if I can do this…" Liz freaked a bit as Alan shook the can.

"Lizzie you can and you will… because it's too late. Do you see what you have done to me? I need you to do this."

"Okay what do I do?" Her voice adorably shaky.

"Lie down, and let me do everything."

He started at her lips putting a small dollop in the center, slightly smudging from her light laughter, and slowly laying his lips over hers to clear the whipped topping off of them. He continued to kiss her lips while the whipped cream was being spread across the valley in between her breasts, eliciting a small shiver from the cool cream against her burning hot skin. Alan's lips moved licking and suckling the skin on her neck and collarbone before making his way to the sweet cream. Liz's body reacting against her own will, her back arching up into his mouth. The warm of his mouth creating Goosebumps wherever it touched and then his lips and the warmth was gone.

"Why did you stop?" Liz complained.

"Nothing I just was looking at you and wondering how I could end up so lucky having you."

"Can I have a turn with the whipped cream? … And you?" She pointed innocently down to his swollen and erect member.

"Lizzie I'm supposed to be doing you not the other way around." He raised an eyebrow at her pout usually she tried her hardest not to put anything in her mouth but she seemed more than happy right now… must be the whipped cream. "Okay but I don't wanna hear that I forced you into this."

Liz smiled and snatched the can of whipped cream out of his hand before placing her body onto the floor settling herself in between his legs. She took the can of whipped cream in one hand and his cock in the other and started to move her hands in time with the other. Then she took the can and squirted some cream into her mouth before covering the head with a large amount of the cream. Liz's already swollen lips slowly encased him tasting the whipped cream and spreading it downward slowly antagonizing him. "Lizzie…" he moaned and instinctively grabbed at the back of her head pulling her closer. To which she smiled and continued to suck and drag her teeth along him.

"I'm so close let me finish in you…" Alan begged. Liz suckled harder and moved a hand up to fondle his sack gently teasing him more. "Lizzie…" He couldn't hold on any longer due to her talented mouth… it's a shame she doesn't do it more often… and he released with a moan and her name on his tongue.

"Then what?" Denny said looking at Alan excitedly, and sitting on the edge of his seat as if it was the most thrilling story ever.

"Then I covered her in more whipped cream and we ended the night in my bed… naked."

Denny looked disappointed at his best friend knowing that no matter how hard he pushed Alan would never share intimate details about Liz, it was strange and difficult to adjust to after sharing so much with each other over the years but Denny was happy that he had found Liz. "I'm disappointed in this ending."

Alan took another puff on his cigar as his phone started to buzz in his pocket. "Sweetheart, you don't have cold feet do you?" He questioned her nervously, if she left him he wasn't quite sure he could function properly ever again.

"God no!" Liz said on the other side of his phone call. "I was just… umm… I'm going to sound silly."

Alan laughed; she was so funny with her strange insecurities caused by her ex-husband. "What is it?"

"I can't seem to fall asleep without you and I know you're staying over Denny's and I don't want to interrupt anything but I was hoping that I could just talk to you for a few minutes…"

Alan smiled and Denny just shook his head at Alan, he was truly deeply in love with Elizabeth Scott. "Of course love. Denny doesn't mind do you Denny?"

Playing along Denny yelled, "No."

"I was just telling Denny about how I proposed…"

"You didn't!" Liz yelped, and then started laughing. They would have to do that again sometime.


End file.
